Locuras de Idol's
by MrAvocadoMan06
Summary: un breve compendio de historias escritas por mi, pasen y lean, pidan también su shipp y lo escribiré sin dudar.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del autor: bueno en mi defensa solo diré que estas semanas estuve ocupado debido a que estoy en un curso, afortunadamente se acaba el viernes y para ese entonces creo tener un adelanto de las demás historias, sin más que decir los dejo con este corto one-shot.**

 _ **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores (as), Sunrise, Lantis, Kadokawa.**_

 _ **Hanamaru Pov.**_

Todo paso tan rápido que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de asimilarlo, estaba en medio de una carretera con un gran dolor de cabeza y sin saber que había sucedido, por más que quería recordar no podía algo me lo impedía, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos desgarradores que resonaban en el lugar.

-¡Yoshiko-chan, noooo!

Los gritos venían de un auto cercano, al parecer se había estrellado y había dejado heridos, con la curiosidad picándome e incitándome a ir me aventure al lugar, mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver un cuerpo, mi cuerpo en el suelo lleno de sangre y con los ojos perdidos, sin vida.

En ese momento al ver la escena un pequeño flashback vino a mi cabeza, una escena de dos niñas de secundaria hablando entre ellas…

 _Flashback._

 _-Te amo Zuramaru._

 _Dijo sin nada más la chica de cabello con peliazul, la otra chica no podía decir ninguna palabra por lo que dejo que sus acciones hablaran por ella._

 _Con algo de temor la chica castaña se acercó lo suficiente a la peliazul para darle un corto pero muy sincero beso en los labios._

El recuerdo se suprimió de repente, para volver a la realidad, la cruel realidad. La chica frente a su cadáver era aquella niña de su breve recuerdo, al mirar bien a la chica pudo notar lo que era un anillo de compromiso, al hacer eso otro recuerdo regreso a ella.

 _Flashback._

 _-¡Acepto!_

 _La castaña estaba tan emocionada que no podía contener sus lágrimas, la chica que era su novia le estaba proponiendo matrimonio más feliz no podía ser._

 _-Está decidido, tendremos boda y seremos felices Zuramaru._

 _Hablaba feliz la peliazul._

El recuerdo se esfumo de nuevo, solo que esta vez la peliazul estaba más intrigada que con el primer recuerdo, quería saber más acerca de ella, fue ahí cuando al ver la escena pudo mirar de nuevo su cadáver, al verlo solo pudo aspirar a quedarse en blanco.

Su cadáver estaba incompleto, al parecer ella murió de la peor manera posible… Sin previo aviso otro recuerdo inundo a su cabeza, a diferencia de los dos anteriores este recuerdo contaba algo más cruel…

 _Flashback._

 _-¿Estas molesta?_

 _Preguntaba la castaña a la peliazul, quien estaba más centrada en manejar._

 _-No estoy molesta, solo estoy decepcionada._

 _Hablo cortante y fría la peliazul._

 _-Es solo que… me hace sentir mal el hecho de que no le hayas dicho a tu familia de lo nuestro, ni de nuestra boda._

 _Pauso un poco._

 _-Intente hacerlo, pero ya sabes cómo son ellos con estos temas._

 _Esto solo molesto más a la peliazul, quien solo pudo acelerar más de lo normal._

 _-¡¿Tú crees que no tuve problemas con mi familia?! Discutí con mi madre y ella me hecho de la casa, ¿Tú crees que la pase bien? Me decepciona el hecho de que te preocupe lo que la gente piense de ti._

 _Al voltear por solo un rato fue más que suficiente para que Yoshiko se diera cuenta de su error, un alce estaba frente a ellas, por lo que Yoshiko trato de evitar arrollar al animal. Al final la historia nos lleva al principio, Yoshiko murió partida a la mitad, la última vez que vio a su amada Hanamaru fue en una discusión._

-Lo siento Zuramaru.

Hablo la chica, quien ya entendía todo.

-Debí haber sido más paciente contigo y dejar de pensar egoístamente en mí.

Yoshiko, o al menos su alma se acercó a Hanamaru quien yacía en el suelo al lado del cadáver de su amada, acto seguido la abrazo y le dio un último beso de despedida.

La castaña volteo a todos lados al notar como si alguien la estuviera abrazando, por un momento dejo de llorar.

-¿Yoshiko-chan?

Años después de lo sucedido, Hanamaru encontró el amor con otra chica, desde algún lugar alejado un alma podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo con su amada.

Con una sonrisa procedió a retirarse del lugar.

-Por fin puedo descansar.

Dijo mientras se desvanecía en el aire.

-Se feliz Hanamaru.

La chica dejo el plano de la vida y se dirigió al otro mundo, era feliz de saber que su amada ya no era infeliz y que al menos encontró al alguien que la hiciera feliz.

 **Fin.**

 **Bueno dejare esto aquí y me retirare lentamente, tomen esto como un inicio. Sin más me despido.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del autor: Bueno las vacaciones terminaron y ya es hora de volver a la preparatoria a valer queso, en fin dejo esto ya que recordé que alguien en Wattpad lo había pedido.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Sunrise, Lantis y Kadokawa.**_

 **Sora Pov.**

Mi nombre es Sora Tokui, como la mayoría de gente en Japón Tokyo soy una gran fanática del anime, los videojuegos y las novelas ligeras, hoy finalmente luego de varios sucesos estoy finalmente estableciendo un pequeño puesto en la Comiket. Pase por muchas cosas pero finalmente ya estoy aquí, ofreciendo mi doujin de Neon Genesis Evangelion a la gente.

Apenas estaba iniciando el evento, estoy muy nerviosa…

 **Pile Pov.**

Por fin pude librarme de la gente, pero eso tuvo un costo ahora estoy vestida de Asuka y estoy en la Comiket… solo espero que nada malo suceda.

Me acerque a cada puesto del lugar y como siempre encontré lo mismo, doujins de personajes de anime siendo violadas por hombres gordos o haciendo yuri sin sentido, sinceramente pienso que la industria del doujin está decayendo mucho, estaba por irme pero un puesto destaco entre todos. Estaba manejado por una chica, y al parecer nadie se acercaba a él, eso me hizo sentir mal por lo que me acerque.

-Disculpa- llame su atención, ella solo pudo voltear a verme con una sonrisa que me pareció hermosa. -¿Puedo ver uno?- ella solo asintió mientras me miraba.

Al principio pensé que sería un doujin del montón, pero luego me di cuenta que supero mis expectativas. Este doujin tocaba temas tan reales, en él se hablaba del bullying que sufren Asuka y Mari luego de revelar que son lesbianas, pero que aun a pesar de las circunstancias ellas superan todo y son felices juntas.

-¿Realmente tu hiciste esto?- pregunte sorprendida al terminar de leer la obra de la chica, realmente no tenía palabras para describir lo que acababa de leer solo podía atinar a hacer mi pregunta.

-Sí, así es- me contesto ella, al parecer estaba feliz de que alguien leyera su obra ya que su sonrisa la delato.

-Es que es una obra muy hermosa, de verdad parece que fuera escrito por el auto original- dije mientras volvía a re-leer el doujin, en ese momento saque algo de dinero y estaba dispuesta a ofrecérselo pero ella se negó.

-Yo no hago esto por dinero- dijo ella. –Yo lo hago porque me encanta, y porque quiero que la gente sea feliz- dijo mientras sonreía.

Volví a ofrecerle el dinero pero se volvió a negar, no cabía duda que de toda la gente que había ahí ella resaltaba por su amor a los doujins y no por el dinero. Eso me hizo marcar a mi celular a un conocido que trabaja en una revista de manga, hable con él acerca de la chica que conocí y el accedió a verla.

Regrese a ese edificio y encontré el puesto de la chica lleno de gente, mucha gente, al parecer a todos les gusto su obra. Me acerque a la dueña del puesto y le pregunte su nombre. Luego de eso decidí retirarme y dejar que mi amigo se hiciera cargo de ella…

-Se llama Sora Tokui- hable por el celular, solo podía escuchar a mi conocido dudar y dudar. –Si tienes pásate por la Comiket y las dejaras de lado- comente mientras me iba del lugar.

Paso un tiempo luego de eso, solo puedo decir que me retire de la música y comencé a vivir mi vida en paz, por lo que volví a dar una visita a la Comiket de este año. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarme con esa chica, y al parecer fue así, solo que esta vez ella tenía la marca impresa de mi conocido en su doujin.

-¡Oye tú!- exclamo ella, solo pude voltear y ver como ella sin previo aviso se abalanzaba sobre mí.

-¿Eh, que?- pregunte a la chica.

-Es mi forma de decir gracias, supe que tú fuiste la que me ayudo- comento ella mientras me daba otra hermosa sonrisa.

-Y…yo no hice nada- comente mientras miraba a otro lado.

-Aja, eso ni tú te lo crees- comento ella de manera burlona. –Como sea, ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?- pregunto ella, solo atine a sonreír.

-Me llamo Hori Eriko, pero puedes decirme Pile si así lo deseas- conteste mientras sonreía.

-Me llamo Sora Tokui, pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿Te parece tomar un café en cuanto el evento termine?- ella sonreía al decir eso, yo le devolví el gesto y ambas comenzamos a hablar de varias cosas mientras ella atendía su puesto.

No sabía porque pero algo me decía que esta chica seria el inicio de mis pesadillas pero también de mi felicidad…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del autor: Tuve muchos problemas con este one-shot, así que espero lo disfruten, sin más que decir los dejo con la lectura.**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes de LLS no me pertenecen, si no a Lantis, Kadokawa y Sunrise._**

 **Kanan Pov.**

Hasta ahora mi día estaba de maravilla, estaba buceando para distraer mi mente, salí a correr para finalmente regresar a mi casa y prepararme para ir a Uranahoshi.

Todo iba bien, al menos hasta que llegue al club de Idol's junto a Dia, en dónde nos recibiría una sorpresa muy extraña…

—¿Zura?— una pequeña niña estaba ahí mirándonos al mismo tiempo que una peliazul estaba ojeando un libro de magia.

—Hola chicas, no las vi llegar—, comento mientras trataba de ocultar a la pequeña niña castaña, cosa que le fue imposible ya que antes ya la habíamos visto.

Ante esto, la peliazul se rindió y comenzó a explicarnos la situación, que más extraña no podía ser...

—Entonces déjame repasar los hechos— dije mientras me sobaba la cien. —Hiciste un hechizo que fallo, y como consecuencia Hanamaru se convirtió en una niña de tres años—

—Seh— tanto yo como Dia estábamos sorprendidas, pero dejamos de lado las ganas de regañar a Yoshiko para concentrarnos en el principal problema.

Todas solo atinamos a mirar a la pequeña Hanamaru, quien estaba jugando con un micrófono de juguete mientras "cantaba". Dia saco una libreta de la mochila y comenzó a escribir algo en ella, más para ser exactas una dirección que de inmediato dio a Yoshiko.

—¿Y esto?—, pregunto Yoshiko al ver la hoja con una dirección escrita en ella.

—Es la dirección de Tojo Nozomi—. Ante lo que dijo Dia, Yoshiko y yo sorprendimos.

Yoshiko se quejó y murmuró cosas, pero al final fue a Tokyo en busca de ayuda de la ex miembro de µ's.

Mientras tanto, Dia y yo nos quedamos solas con la pequeña Hanamaru.

—¿Mamá, Papa?— Dia y yo nos quedamos estáticas en cuanto Hanamaru dijo eso, ninguna sabía que hacer en esta situación por lo que ambas nos juntamos un poco.

—¿Y ahora que hacemos?—, pregunté a mi amiga.

—Parece que tendremos que seguirle el juego—. Dia hablaba muy en serio en cuanto lo dijo, no podía quejarme, después de todo esto era muy confuso.

Tanto Dia como yo nos acercamos a la pequeña Hanamaru y fingimos ser una familia, ella de inmediato nos tomó cariño. Era extraño el hecho de que me dijera papá y que se refiera a Dia como su mamá.

Pensar estas cosas hacia que mi corazón se acelerara sin ninguna razón aparente, o al menos eso creía yo…

 **Dia Pov.**

El día se fue de inmediato, la tarde estaba amenazando con irse, esto no sería un problema en un día normal. Pero en este caso estábamos en un gran aprieto, había una niña presente y no era cualquier niña es nuestra amiga Hanamaru convertida en una niña de 3 años.

—Lo mejor será que se quede conmigo— dije de inmediato, llamando así la atención de mis amiga.

—Creo que será lo mejor—. Kanan se rindió y trato de tomar su camino, pero algo la detuvo.

Hanamaru comenzó a llorar, Kanan regreso de inmediato al notar esto. Ambas nos acercamos a Hanamaru y decidimos preguntarle que le sucedía.

—Mama y papá se van a separar ~Zura—las lágrimas se hacían presentes mientras la pequeña trataba de secarlas con sus manos.

Odiaba hacer lo que haría a continuación, pero no había más opción.

—No, no te equivocas Hanamaru, papá Kanan se adelantara a la casa, ¿verdad papá Kanan?—, Kanan se quedó petrificada mientras trataba de procesar todo lo que dije.

—S-si— dijo mientras se acercaba a mi. —Hanamaru hablaré con mamá un rato, ¿podrías esperar por favor?—. Dicho esto ambas salimos del salón.

—¿¡Como se te ocurre!?—, exclamó Kanan mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—¿Querías que esa niña estuviera llorando?— le contesté. —Mis padres me regañarían si piensan que es mi hija—. Kanan no dijo nada solo se quedó pensando.

—Esta bien, nos quedaremos en mi casa, pero será solo por hoy o hasta que Yoshiko regrese—

Ambas regresamos hacia donde estaba Hanamaru, por suerte seguía ahí observando el salón con curiosidad.

—Es hora de ir a casa Hanamaru— llame la atención de la pequeña, quien de inmediato vino hacia mi.

De verdad que hoy sería un día pesado…

 ** _Continuará_**...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Notas del autor: Bueno no tengo nada que decir así que vayamos directamente a la historia._**

 _Disclaimer: los personajes aquí presentados no son míos, sino de sus respectivos autores (Kadokawa, Sunrise y Lantis)._

 **Kanan Pov.**

Estaba de camino a casa lista para tomar un baño, solo que había un pequeño detalle, bueno dos pequeños detalles. Primero Dia estaba conmigo y se quedaría en mi casa, segundo y más problemático es el hecho de que Hanamaru-chan era una niña pequeña de nuevo, y ella cree que Dia y yo somos sus madres.

Hace unos días acepte que estaba enamorada de Dia, pero debido a las circunstancias sucedidas tuve más problemas en cuanto a este tema.

—Siéntanse como en casa— comento Kanan mientras dejaba sus cosas.

La pequeña Hanamaru y Dia dejaron sus cosas en una mesa con diseño de delfín, mientras tanto Kanan resignada, saco su libreta y comenzó a escribir en esta, a lo que Dia se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué estás escribiendo Kanan?— pregunto Dia a Kanan.

Kanan se sorprendió tanto que dejó caer la libreta y Dia alcanzo a divisar el contenido de la libreta, Kanan sin perder tiempo tapo los ojos de Dia.

—¡¿Qué te sucede?!— exclamaba Dia mientras se trataba de quitar las manos de Kanan.

Entre en medio del forcejeo, un sonido se escucho, era el sonido de agua cayendo. La pequeña Hanamaru había sido salpicada de agua de sabor que Kanan tenía por ahí debido al forcejeo entre Dia y Kanan.

—Parece que es hora de un baño— comento Dia mientras con algo de pena entraba a la bañera de Kanan.

—Mama, ¿mama Kanan no nos acompañará?— pregunto la pequeña Hanamaru.

Dia se acercó a Kanan y la convenció de unirse al baño familiar. Kanan se negó al principio, pero al ver la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de Hanamaru y Dia dejo ese pensamiento de lado.

Ahí estaban las tres, la "familia" estaba reunida para la hora del baño. Kanan no estaba vistiendo una toalla dejando a la vista muchas cosas, Dia se debatía entre ver o no a Kanan.

Por su parte, la pequeña Hanamaru estaba muy contenta, su familia hacia lo que ella pedía y eso la hacia muy feliz.

La hora del baño paso muy eterna para ojos de Kanan y Dia, quienes no podían verse la una a la otra debido a la pena que tenían de verse desnudas.

Finalmente había llegado la hora de dormir, Hanamaru estaba muy hiperactiva y no quería dormir, por lo que Kanan se sentó a su lado y comenzó a contarle una historia para dormir.

—Esta vez te contaré la historia de los tres cerditos— Kanan se colocaba mejor sus lentes para leer mejor. —Hace mucho pero mucho tiempo atrás, tres cerditos vivían en paz y armonía, hasta que un lobo tocó a la puerta de uno…—

Dia escuchaba atenta cada palabra de Kanan y pensaba mientras trataba de no dormirse, aunque era muy tarde ya que Morfeo estaba tentando a la Kurosawa mayor a caer en su manto. Kanan termino de contarle el cuento a Hanamaru y se dispuso a irse de ahí pero entonces vio a Dia, quien también ya estaba dormida en la mitad del pasillo.

Con algo de esfuerzo, Kanan levanto a Dia y la llevo a la cama donde la pequeña Hanamaru descansaba. Kanan planeaba irse de ahí y dejar a Dia, pero entonces decidió quedarse ahí y ver la reacción de su amiga al despertar.

La noche paso muy rápido y la mañana llego como si hubiera sido un rato. Kanan se despertó y lo primero que encontró fue a Yoshiko mirando a Kanan, Dia y la pequeña Hanamaru abrazadas entre las tres.

La escena era muy linda y todo, pero esa emoción se rompió en cuanto una luz salió de una cámara, indicando que Yoshiko había tomado una foto de tan bella escena.

—Parece que encontré algo bueno— dijo la Chuuni con una sonrisa.

Kanan tomó la cámara y la alejó de la Chuuni.

—¿Qué encontraste?— pregunto Kanan mientras se rascaba los ojos con sus manos y se estiraba.

—Pues parece que la información que les conseguí ya no será necesaria— comento Yoshiko.

—¿A qué te refieres?— pregunto Dia, mientras despertaba.

—La mujer con la que me enviaron dijo que era un hechizo para demostrar el amor de familia— explico Yoshiko.

—¿Amor de familia?— preguntaron al mismo tiempo Kanan y Dia.

—La pequeña Hanamaru quería una familia unida y que la quisiera, ¿No?— comento Yoshiko.

Dia y Kanan se miraron extrañadas ante el comentario de Yoshiko. Por su parte la ya no pequeña Hanamaru despertaba.

—Yo quería hacer que ambas dejarán de lado su barrera y fueran honestas consigo mismas— comento Hanamaru, quien ya estaba despierta.

—Honestas, ¿De que hablas Hanamaru-chan?— pregunto Kanan.

—De sus sentimientos ~zura— termino por agregar la chica del tic.

Kanan reflexionó el tema por un momento, mientras que Dia seguía rompiéndose la cabeza tratando de unir las piezas de este raro rompecabezas.

—¡Ya veo!— comento Kanan.

Dia dejo de pensar y se rindió, no supo cuál era la respuesta a este difícil rompecabezas.

Kanan se ruborizo al pensar mejor las cosas, pero dejo de lado sus pensamientos negativos y se acercó a Dia. Quería romper esa barrera entre ambas, Hanamaru no podía estar más feliz pues su deseo se cumplió.

Observo como Kanan se acercaba a Dia y le confesaba sus sentimientos mientras ambas se sonrojaban y no decían nada.

—En serio con estas dos~ zura— Hanamaru se acercó y por "accidente" tropezó.

Esto causó que Kanan cayera frente a Dia y sus labios se unieran en un tierno beso. Ambas continuaron su beso y Hanamaru solo pudo observar la escena algo divertida y feliz.

—¿Estás segura de esto?— pregunto Yoshiko al ver a Hanamaru observar a Dia.

—Completamente— comento Hanamaru para tomar a Yoshiko y salir de ahí para ir por un helado y por Ruby.

 _Fin_.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Notas del autor: Está semana estuvo de locos, casi muero por enfermarme y además del capítulo de Sunshine (YohaRiko rules bitch). Por lo que, en base al capítulo número 5 de sunshine decidí hacer este one-shot._**

 _Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores._

 **Normal Pov.**

Chika sospechaba fuertemente que algo sucedía con sus compañeras, las señales era obvias para ella.

—Algo extraño sucede aquí— comento la amante de las mikan.

—¿A qué te refieres Chika-chan?— pregunto si fiel amiga You Watanabe.

—¿¡Qué acaso no son obvias las señales para ti!?— exclamó la chica.

You negó con su cabeza, Chika por su parte se sobo la cien de su nariz y se intento tranquilizar. Después de todo su amiga a veces era muy despistada, Chika saco lo que parecían ser fotos tomadas de una cámara instantánea lo que llamo la atención de You.

—You-chan, lo que estoy a punto de mostrarte es muy secreto— You trago saliva y Chika continuo hablando. —¿Puedo confiar en ti?— You solo asintió con su cabeza.

Chika comenzó a pasar las fotografías una a una, en cada fotografía se podía ver las "señales" que Chika tanto mencionaba.

—A ver veamos— You comenzó a ojear cada una de las fotografías que Chika le otorgó.

Entre las tantas cosas que pudo ver le llamo la atención ciertos eventos en las fotografías. Estos eventos eran:

Kanan, Dia y Mari saliendo del baño de mujeres con la ropa desgarrada y con el cabello revoltoso, como si un fantasma las hubiera atacado, además, se podía ver qué Dia tenía marcas de besos en los labios y en otras zonas que You vio con mucha pena.

Ruby y Hanamaru, saliendo de la biblioteca muy felices y tomándose de las manos de manera muy romántica.

Riko y Yoshiko compartiendo un paraguas en la lluvia, además no era todo, había otra imagen de ellas cuidando un pequeño perro, se le veía muy feliz a Riko. Esto llamo mucho la atención de You ya que ella tenía entendido que Riko tenía una extraña fobia a estos y se le podía ver muy feliz con Yoshiko y el pequeño perro.

You le devolvió las imágenes a Chika, quien esperaba ansiosa una respuesta de su amiga.

—¿Y bien, encontraste algo raro?— You soltó un suspiro llamando la atención de Chika.

—Chika-chan ¿Recuerdas los mangas que lee Riko-chan?— ante tal pregunta la amante de las mikan comenzó a pensar en el tema.

—¿Esos dónde dos chicos hacen cosas…?— You tapo la boca de Chika antes de que terminará de decir lo que iba a decir.

—Esos no— You se sonrojo. —, yo me refiero a los otros mangas de Riko-chan— aclaro la chica de cabello gris.

—¿Otros mangas?— pregunto Chika quien estaba más pérdida que nada.

—Mejor déjame ilustrarte— You se acercó a Chika y con algo de pena saco un manga que le había pedido a Riko.

Chika ojeo el manga que You le había pasado, después de mirar por un rato el manga los colores de su cara superaban el color de cabello de Riko y Ruby juntos.

—Es imposible que las demás hagan esto a escondidas— Chika seguía sonrojada y trato de poner excusas ante lo que vio.

—Te mostraré para que veas— sin más You se llevó a Chika a ver la primera evidencia de lo que You trataba de explicarle a Chika.

La primera escena con la que ambas chicas se toparon fue a Ruby y a Hanamaru en la biblioteca. Chika y You observaban la escena desde un edificio de la escuela frente a la biblioteca con ayuda de unos binoculares que le habían regalado a You.

La escena era aparentemente "normal" las dos chicas estaban leyendo tranquilamente, Ruby leía una revista de Idol's con un artículo de Eli Ayase y su nuevo álbum junto a Nozomi Toujo. Por su parte Hanamaru estaba leyendo un manga exactamente igual al que You le había mostrado a Chika, toda la escena siguió por ese ritmo al menos hasta que dio el toque de ida.

En ese momento las dos chicas de la biblioteca habían cambiado, de un momento a otro Ruby acorralo a Hanamaru. Ruby comenzó a lamer la oreja de Hanamaru para seguir sus besos en el cuello y finalmente terminando con un apasionado beso en los labios.

Chika estaba atónita ante la escena, no podía creer que alguien tan tierna como Ruby era la que dominaba la situación. Por su parte You, estaba leyendo el mismo manga que hace unos momentos estaba leyendo Hanamaru.

Chika llamó la atención de You quien estaba tan embobada en su manga que nunca noto que estaba sangrando por la nariz.

—¿Cómo es posible que una linda situación terminará igual que un manga Yuri?— preguntaba Chika a You.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?— contestó You quien regreso a su lectura de manga.

Las dos chicas se fueron de lugar y procedieron a seguir con su búsqueda extraña de respuestas. Las siguientes en la lista eran las chicas de tercero…

Chika y You siguieron a sus amigas de tercero hasta lo que la residencia de Kanan. Al igual que la situación de Ruby y Hanamaru, las chicas de tercero bromeaban entre ellas, hablaban y veían televisión.

Al menos hasta que Mari se fue al baño momento en el que Kanan se acercó a Dia y sin previo aviso comenzó a besarla intensamente, Mari llegó a la escena y saco lo que era un d*o y pues de ahí comenzó una escena que hizo que Chika se desmayara.

You vio el estado de su amiga y trato de convencerla de dejar está absurda investigación que estaba cobrando algo más que frutos acerca de las sospechas de Chika. Chika se negó y ambas continuaron la investigación, sus últimos objetivos eran Riko y Yoshiko que habían comenzado a ser cercanas desde aquel extraño incidente con un perro.

La escena era algo curiosa pues no iban solas, ambas chicas eran acompañadas por sus madres y al parecer todo era normal. Las dos chicas conversan y reían ante cualquier cosa que Yoshiko decía, la cosa hubiera sido normal si tan solo las madres de ambas chicas no se hubieran ido al baño.

Pues de un momento a otro Yoshiko y Riko comenzaron a besarse y luego a, bueno ustedes saben, la cosa hubiera sido normal hasta ese punto. Solo que You fijo los binoculares en el baño, dónde encontró una imagen aún más rara, las madres de Yoshiko y Riko estaban igual que sus hijas, besándose y haciendo cosas indecentes.

—Esto es suficiente para mi— sin más que decir Chika se fue.

You por su parte acompaño a casa a su amiga, tal vez no había sido buena idea mostrarle este "mundo" a su amiga.

Chika fue en silencio durante todo el trayecto, You por su parte fue escuchando música en su celular, al llegar a la parada fue detenida por Chika.

—¿Podrías acompañarme a casa?— Chika estaba nerviosa.

You no se negó y acompaño a su amiga a casa, ambas llegaron a casa y encontraron una nota en la puerta.

 **[Lo siento Chika, tuvimos que salir a resolver un asuntillo pendiente, por favor usa la llave que está detrás de la maceta, si necesitas cenar dejamos algo en el refrigerador]**

Chika busco la llave y se dirigió a su casa, You por su parte llamo a su casa, después de todo no quería dejar sola a su amiga.

—¿Te quedarás?— pregunto Chika con algo de nervios.

—Claro que si, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga— Chika comenzó a llorar y abrazo a You.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así después de todo el daño que te he hecho?— hablo Chika con su voz quebrada.

You sonrió ante lo dicho por Chika y se acercó a abrazarla.

—Tu no me has hecho daño— You continuo abrazando a su amiga. —Tu eres la razón por la que me uní a Aqours y la razón por la que sonrió cada día—

Chika dejo de llorar y siguió con el abrazo a You, de manera súbita e inesperada comenzó a llover. Algo que hizo que Chika comenzará a sonreír.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos You-chan?— dijo con un tono de nostalgia.

—Si— ambas chicas habían comenzado a recordar como se habían conocido.

Ambas recordaban perfectamente como en un día de lluvia ambas se conocieron y comenzaron su bella amistad. Entre sus pensamientos Chika recordó que antes de llegar Riko, You era aquella que escuchaba sus locas ideas y que aún sabiendo que eran locas la apoyaba.

—You-chan— hablo Chika irrumpiendo así los pensamientos de la peligris.

—¿Qué sucede Chika-chan?— pregunto You a su amiga.

—¿Tú me amas?— está pregunta puso nerviosa a You.

—Por supuesto que si Chika-chan— contestó You pensando que era de manera amistosa.

—Hablando de manera romántica claro está— You se quedó sin habla, no sabía si ser honesta y aprovechar está oportunidad o dejarla ir.

You no pudo pensarlo mucho ya que Chika se había acercado a ella, dejándolas a ambas frente a frente.

—¿Y bien?— volvió a preguntar Chika.

You decidió tomar la iniciativa y se acercó al rostro de Chika, más bien dicho a los labios de Chika, dudo por un momento pero sus dudas se fueron cuando Chika la acercó de manera agresiva a ella chocando así sus labios. Al principio You se quejó por su labio, pero luego comenzó a disfrutarlo ambas eran inexpertas en besar y aún así no querían separarse.

—Yo siempre creí estar sola, pero por lo visto me equivoqué— dijo Chika.

—Tu nunca estuviste sola, yo estaba ahí para apoyarte, también Riko-chan y todas estábamos ahí para tí— You se acercó a Chika y la beso de nuevo.

Las dos pasaron la noche mirando la noche lluviosa y compartiendo una cobija. Se podría decir que la investigación dio grandes frutos, You y Chika ya sabían como molestar a las demás y se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, al final las cosas no fueron tan aburridas y malas como You pensaba.

 **Fin.**


	6. chapter 6

Kanan, Mari y Dia estaban en la sala del consejo estudiantil, ¿La razón? Simple. Kanan al parecer tenía algo importante que decirle a Dia.

—Dia yo…— la chica se pauso un poco pues no sabía cómo decir lo que estaba a punto de expresar.

—Mmm parece que al final si se lo dirás— Mari sabía perfectamente lo que Kanan le quería decir a Dia.

—Dia yo amo a Ruby.

Silencio total fue lo que inundó a la habitación después de aquella revelación. A Dia le tomo unos segundos recopilar la información y asimilarla, pero después de que salió de su trance fue cuando comenzó un leve problema.

—Kanan-san— dijo la Kurosawa mayor mientras veía a su amiga de la infancia.

—¿Si?— pregunto Kanan algo insegura.

—¿Estás segura que no eres lolicona?

Kanan esperaba un regaño o un sermón acerca del porque no debía amar a una chica menor a ella, pero la respuesta que recibió fue más que sorprendente.

—¿Ah? ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?

Dia asintió ante lo dicho pues ella amaba a cierta kouhai amante de los libros.

—Es que yo también amo a alguien menor a mi— dijo Dia al recordar a su pequeña castaña con tic verbal.

—Vaya par de amigas tengo— dijo Mari.

Kanan y Dia sonrieron al mismo tiempo que observaron a Mari.

—Pero Mari tú me dijiste que Yoshiko era muy linda y que si fuera mayor tratarías de conquistarla— dijo Kanan, a lo que Dia le siguió el juego.

—Ahora que lo dices siempre he visto que nunca dejas de verla en las prácticas ni en los conciertos.

Kanan y Dia habían logrado su objetivo pues su amiga estaba más roja que el pelo de Ruby.

—¡No le digan a nadie!

Mientras la discusión de las chicas seguía afuera del consejo estudiantil se encontraba cierto trío de primero, ellas habían ido ahí con el objetivo de pedir un permiso pero lo que escucharon las tomo por sorpresa.

—Ni una palabra de esto a nadie— dijo Yoshiko a sus dos amigas.

—Si— asintieron ambas.


	7. chapter 7

_**NdeA: Antes que nada lamento haberlos dejado sin algún capítulo de alguna historia. Digamos que he estado resolviendo algunos asuntos. En fin, está historia surgió gracias a que me puse a leer la letra de una canción que me encanta.**_

 _ **Para el que le interese al final del one-shot dejaré el link para escuchar la canción en YouTube. Sin más excusas, comencemos.**_

El ser humano es una criatura sociable por naturaleza, esto debido a que ninguna persona soporta estar sola. Mari era un buen ejemplo de esto.

Ella es una chica que es muy sociable, siempre intenta hablar con la gente, ser amable y alguien respetuosa. Aunque a veces es algo bromista y sarcástica, aún con eso sus amigas Kanan y Dia la quieren.

Las tres habían pasado por un difícil proceso en su amistad, Mari se fue al extranjero y su amistad quedó congelada.

Dia fue fuerte con este asunto, pero Kanan, Kanan era otra historia. Dime ¿Te ha pasado que la chica de tu vida te deja? Ya sea que se mudé, que no la vuelvas a ver o que simple y sencillamente desaparezca de tu vista.

Eso fue lo que sucedió con Kanan, y fue así porque ella así lo quiso, fue ella la que prefirió la "felicidad" de Mari que la de ella.

Fue Kanan la que convenció a Mari de salir de Numazu en busca de esa oportunidad que se le ofrecía en el extranjero. Fue algo difícil, pero al final Kanan logro su cometido.

Durante años ellas se conocían, ellas reían, ellas disfrutaban la compañía de una a la otra.

Ahora que todo se había arreglado y que la final del Love Live estaba cerca, ellas pasaban sus últimos momentos juntas mientras bailaban a la luz de la luna como hacían cuando eran niñas. Kanan adoraba hacer eso cada vez que se quedaba con Mari, adoraba ver a la rubia brillar debajo de las estrellas.

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo.— Aquella frase la hizo volver a la realidad.

—¡Ah! Lo siento— contesto Kanan mientras dejaba de ver el horizonte de ese precioso lugar.

—Y dime— Mari se acercó a Kanan y la abrazo. —¿Qué tanto piensas?

Kanan miro de reojo a Mari y observo ese brillo especial que solo podía apreciar en la noche. Cuando la luz de la luna apuntaba a sus ojos.

—Nada, solo pensaba en todo lo que hemos pasado para llegar hasta aquí.— Kanan miro de nueva cuenta aquellos ojos suplicantes.

Kanan depósito un beso en los labios de la rubia y solo observo de nuevo su paisaje y su nuevo cuarto, solo para corroborar que no estaba soñando.

Realmente estaba en Francia con Mari, ambas decidieron seguir juntas, aunque solo ellas sabían eso, puesto que Dia aún creía que ambas estaban por caminos diferentes…

Tal vez algún día lo sabría…

Pero no hoy.

 **Fin.**

Aquí está la canción.

Intente poner el Link pero Fanfiction no me lo permite.

la cancion es **Careless Whisper** de _**George Michael.**_


End file.
